


Share the Piece

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Gen, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: A short drabble of Crow with the kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crow is giving me some fluff feels at the moment.

“Ah! That’s the last chocolate chip!” Tanner whined as Frank grabbed the last cookie from the white plate.

“Too bad. It’s mine now.” Frank said as he was about to take a bite from the cookie. He felt a finger flick his forehead.

"Ouch!" Frank cried and rubbed the area as he turned to see Amanda on his left, glaring at him in a bellicose manner.

“What’s the rule when one of us gets the last one?” Amanda questioned rhetorically, anger in her tone. Frank exhaled a breath before he broke the cookie into three equal slices. Crow had gotten fed up with them one day when he witnessed the bobbery the three had over who gets the dessert. Desserts being a rare item to stumble upon in dinner would lead to fights among the three over who gets the last piece.

_“QUIT IT!!!” Crow shouted at the three as they got in a fight over the last piece of cake. A cake that Shinji had been kind enough to get for Crow. Crow swiped the plate the cake was in._

_“Cake!” Frank whined as Crow stood up from his seat and left them in the table. Amanda and Tanner glared at Frank._

_“If you are all going to fight for this…” Crow growled as he went to the kitchen. The kids started to panic over the cake’s condition._

_“No, don’t throw it away.” Tanner objected._

_“Throw it away? Now that could be for the better.” Crow responded from the kitchen sink, causing the kids to stand up from their seats. They ran closer to Crow and held onto his legs surprising him at the contact._

_“NO!” They all objected._

_“We might never get another.” Frank whined._

_“We’ll behave Crow.” Amanda added._

_“Cake is for eating!” Tanner argued. Crow sighed at the children’s whimsical behavior. He acknowledged their esperance of the cake still being in fine condition. They had stumbled upon some cakes before but they would usually be in the garbage. Having a cake in near mint condition was something they could rarely find to eat. Crow closed his eyes still facing the kitchen sink._

_“Yes, cake is for eating.” Crow said making the kids smile as they thought they got through to Crow. They let go of Crow’s leg and Crow turned to face them with a piece of cake on his fork as he opened his mouth. The kids became alarmed thinking Crow was going to eat it as he bit into the piece of cake._

_“What about us?” Frank complained. Crow smirked._

_“Now you know how it feels.” Crow said before he leaned down and the three of them saw the cake divided into three equal slices. The tip of the cake was broken from the slice Crow had taken for himself. Tanner was going to grab it but Crow lifted it up._

_“New rule.” Crow told them, making the kids sigh in unison. This might be Crow’s twentieth established rule since they started living together. They then looked up at him in anticipation of the scolding._

_“Whenever there is the last of a something, you each share it.” Crow said as he raised his right index finger in an ordering manner._

_“Yes Crow.” Amanda said. Crow then moved the plate to them and they all ate from their pieces of cake. Crow could not help but smile at the kid’s happiness as they each ate the treat._

**Author's Note:**

> Esperance (Dictionary): Obsolete. 1) Hope.  
> Whimsical (Merriam Webster): 1) full of, actuated by or exhibiting capricious or eccentric and often sudden ideas or turns of the mind: relating to whims. 2a) resulting from or characterized by whim or caprice. 2b) Subject to erratic behavior or unpredictable change.  
> Bellicose (Word Think): 1) Hostile in manner or temperament. 2) Demonstrating aggression or a willingness to fight.  
> Bobbery (Word Smith): Squabble; commotion; confusion


End file.
